It started with a text
by XxUnleashurinnerfangirlxX
Summary: Just Kaline smut Phone sex! :  warning : BoyXboy Dont like dont read


ELLO! Ok so im writing because my phone is gonna b fucked up for a few days annnd I have camp next week so I would make another glee one (hopefully better then my Furt one..) but this is Klaine :D Hope ya'll anjoy and oh! thanks for the positive feedback on my TCOVT story! this is a oneshot! ;) Now on with the story!

Disclaimr: I do not own glee .

**Kurt P.O.V**  
>I jumped into bed relaxing into it as the soreness in my limbs slowly turned into a dull throb. Mr. Shu made us dance for like 3 hours. I swear if you think its hard dancing try doing it in clad tight skinny jeans while still trying to look fabulous. I turned onto my back staring at the ceiling fan when my phone started buzzing I quickly grabbed it looking at the name it showed. <strong>Blainey Boo 3<strong> I smiled at my cute little nickname for my boyfriend and opened the text.  
><strong>Blainey Boo 3 : Hey sexy ;-) What you up too?<br>**I blushed at him calling me sexy and quickly replied  
><strong>Kurt : Nothing much laying in bed sore from all the dancing Mr. Shu made us do :c<br>**I layed back down waiting for the reply I got. What I got next both shocked and excited me.  
><strong>Blainey Boo 3 : Aww my poor baby :c If I where there I would massage you kinda like im doing to myself right now except im only doing it to one part of my body a praticurally STIFF part ;)<br>**I gulped as m,y cock stirred in my pants. I replied back top the best of my ability. We had never done this before. But I wasnt about to stop him!  
><strong>Kurt : O rlly now? which part are u refering too Blaine Warbler? ;)<br>**I willed myself to lay down and as i looked down at my feet i saw the Not very bulge in my jeans. I brought my dainty perfectly manicured hand down to the bulge. I gulped and let out a shakey breath. I dont touch myself often. Just on the few occasions. I began to slowly touch the bulge just with two fingers lightly rubing it up and down. The intense pleasure had my gasping and wimpering. I closed my eyes sometime while doing that and didnt relize i had gotten a text back I picked it up with the hand i wasnt using to caress my swollen cock and read the text.  
><strong>Blainey Boo 3 : I think you know which part ;) The only thing that could make this feel better then it already is if it was your hand wrapped around my cock and not mine :I i bet you hands are soft and silky. Ohhh i bet it would feel amazing sliding up and down my shaft. Mmm I wish you where here babe. (;<br>**By the time i read it all I was ready to bust. I replied as fast as I could fumbling with some of the keys. As it was sending I undid my jeans and pulled them down my legs while tugging my boxers with them I threw my shirt of as well not really carign where it landed in the room. I looked down at my feet as I did previously and saw my Not overly muscular but well defined chest along with my 6 and a half inch cock jutting out at a 45 degree angle laying againt my stomach. The head was usually pink but now it was red and ozzing precum. I lightly put the tip of my finger to the slit and rubbed the precum around the head. The pleasure had me shaking and moaning softly against my silk sheets. I felt a buzzing and grabbed my phone. It was a picture. I shivered and opened it. The picture looks like it was taken from the angle I was in. It was a picture of his nice defined abs along with the tressure trail that led to a bush of black pubic hair and the 8 inch beauty that was Blaines cock was jutting out of it. I moaned and almost came right there i scrolled down to see the Text that came with it.  
><strong>Blainey Boo 3 : Baaaaaabe im so horny! You think you could take a pic? *puppy dog face*<br>**I moaned and shot the angle much like Blaines except i didnt take my hand off my cock. I snapped it and sent it too him while I jerked off. I would bring my self to the edge then slow it down not wanting to cum yet. I did this severel times before Blaine finnaly texted me back. I was about to explode at any second I was so desprete to cum I felt unshed tears in my eyes. I opened the text.  
><strong>Blainey Boo 3 : Fuck thats hot! O babe im about to cum! Wish i could here your sexy lil wimpers and u cum! ;) *hint hint*<br>**I blushed and quickly hit the call button. I dont know what I was doing but I needed this. Despretly! After the first ring he answerd.  
>"Hey babe" Hes voice was husky and deep. It made my cock jump and squirt some more precum.<br>"H-Hi." I managed to squeak out. I was one touch away from cumming.  
>"Uhhh Babe it feels so good I just wish you where here!" I smiled and wraped my hand around my cock but didnt move it just squeezed.<br>"Baby im so close..." I wimpered out. I heard him groan and hear the sound of him slapping away at his cock. I moaned and stroaked my cock slowly then building up spead. We didnt talk just the occasional "Fuck yeah" Or "Oh Goood" other then that it was his moans and groans and my high pitched whines and wimpers. I put the phone between my ear and shoulder and moved my other hand down to my crack I teased it then pushed my finger in. I moaned and sat up phone still by my ear and began bouncing myself on my finger i slipped another in and hit my prostate I cried out and started breathing heavy.  
>"Ohhh babe you sound like your having a good time. tell me what your doing?" Blaine husked out between breathing. I tried to even out mine but it wasnt working.<br>"F-Fucking my-my self on my fin-finger wishing it was Y-You!" I was so close i could feel the presure moving southward and knew i was gonna cum any second.  
>"Fuck yeah! Baby im cumming ohmyfuckinggod!" Blaine yelled as i heard his Hand rythm falter I knew he had cum from the grunts and groans. he heavy brething was the last thing i heard before I had the most inteanse orgasam I have ever had. I opened my mouth to scream but it was silent I sobbed and my cock pulsed in my hand and my come went all over my bed sheets. God it felt so good. I fell foward landing in my own seman trying to catch my breath. I was sweaty and sweaty. I was smiling and when I caught my breath enough I grabbed the phone still shaking from my orgasam. I giggled and Heard him chuckle lightly<br>"You liked that baby?" He asked and I heard the smile in his voice. I "Mhmmm'ed" And he just chuckled. I yawned and tried to keep my eyes open.  
>"Babe you need to rest ill see you tomorow ok?" I just smiled and said Ok he then hung up. I walked out of bed and threw my sheets in the hamper for me to do later. I slumped into bed and fell asleep before my head hit the pillow.<br>_Ok well thats it :D i had a little bit of writers block in the begining cause this started as a date between Kurt and Blaine and ended up like this Lol Well anyway hope ya'll like R&R please (: Love ya'll (: 


End file.
